


The Pleasures of Insomnia

by HighLadyOfTheSith



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feysand pregnancy, I don't know how to tinder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadyOfTheSith/pseuds/HighLadyOfTheSith
Summary: This is where I shall post all writing prompts.Chapter 1: casual jugglingChapter two: PERSON A: “If life’s a game, does that mean that death is level two?”PERSON B: “A, it’s tWO AM-”Chapter 3: "Whatcha gonna go? Bite me?"My TumblrJoin my discord





	1. We Could Juggle and Juggle our Cares Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonwrites/gifts).



> Sorry it's so short

Mor had finally convinced us to join her, Cas, and Az in their night out at Rita's. I had Appointed myself the role of sober person for the night, knowing that winnowing while intoxicated would NOT end well. I had a few drinks compared to Rhys Cas and Mor, who had gotten into a drinking competition, which Mor won. Unlike Rhys and Cas, both me and Az knew that Mor always cheated. I Had left Az to make sure Cas and Mor got home safely.

We had just made it to the townhouse, and seeing as is was an ungodly hour and we had work tomorrow, I wanted nothing more than a refreshing bath and a couple hours of sleep. Despite the ungodly amount of alcohol Rhys had ingested, he only seemed to be slightly tipsy, stumbling and slurring his words only slightly. 

I started to make my way to our bedroom, but was pushed against the door by Rhys, who started pressing open mouthed kisses along my jaw and neck. I moaned when he reached my pulse-point. "Rhys...It's late, I just want a bath." "Can I join?" He tried to purr, slurring slightly, sliding his hands up my thighs rucking up my dress. "No, Rhys, I actually want to get clean, and we have to get up early tomorrow. Now get off." 

As soon as he backed off, I went into the bathroom and started to take of my makeup form that night. Walking back into our room, I saw Rhys tossing and catching a few objects in the air repeatedly. "Rhys, what in the name of the Cauldron are you doing?" "I'm just juggling, casually." "Yes, well could you stop casually juggling things and help me over here? I cant get the dress off." "Only if i get to join your bath." 

"Deal."


	2. It's Two AM, I Might be Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PERSON A: “If life’s a game, does that mean that death is level two?”PERSON B: “A, it’s tWO AM-”

After hours of tossing and turning in bed, I decided to just give up. I squinted against the bright light of my phone after blindly groping for it on the nightstand. Looking through the list of apps,I noticed the Tinder app. _When did I download that? Did I set up an account?_

Apparently so, as I noticed I had a few matches, most of them just shameless booty calls. Was I drunk the last time I used this? Right before I closed out of the app, a fairly recent match caught my eye. While the picture quality wasn’t the best, I could clearly make out black hair and eyes so dark a blue they looked purple. _Rhysand, huh? He’s the most handsome male I’ve ever seen._

I debated responding to his simple “Hello darling.”, it’s only been a month since Tam. _No, I deserve to have a good time, fuck Tamlin, he never deserved me._

But first I have to make sure this Rhysand wasn’t all looks and that he was up for a little nonsensical banter.

Fey: If life’s a game, does that mean that death is level two?”

Rhysand: First of all Fey, it’s tWO AM! And secondly, death would not be level two because there’s no way you could go through life without beating a single level….

Fey: True, true. Also It’s 2 am for you too? Are you in Prythian?

Rhysand: Yes, I live in Velaris, you?

Fey: Roseville. What’s Velaris like? I’ve always wanted to go there, is the rainbow really as prety as everyone claims?

Rhysand: Velaris is wonderful, but the beauty of the the Rainbow cannot come close to comparison to you.

Fey: Shameless flirt, I better get to sleep, goodnight.

Rhysand: Try not to moan too loudly when you dream of me

Fey: Prick.

I put my phone back on the nightstand, and feeling lighter and happier than I had in a long time, I fell asleep to thoughts of Rhysand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feysand and "whatcha gonna do? Bite me?"
> 
>  
> 
> Ok fair warning though I haven’t had any sleep in over 24 hours….

“Feyre, you need to rest, the paperwork will still be there tomorrow.” Rhysand stated putting his hands on my shoulders.

“I know, I just want to get this done.”

“Feyre, if you don’t head to bed-”

“Whatcha gonna do? Bite me?”

“Sure, if you come to bed.” he purred.

“Fine, if you’ll stop hovering, you mother hen.” I sighed, getting up from the table.

“You know you love it, besides, I’m just worried about the little one.” He said putting his head on my heavily pregnant belly.

 

I smiled. “Yes I know, darling, it’s just that you worry far too much.”

“There is now such thing when it comes to the two most important people to me.”

“Oh really, so I need an escort everywhere I go?” I asked, getting slightly annoyed.

“Feyre, it’s just a precaution, in case something happens” He soothed.

“Let’s just go to bed, I’m tired.”


End file.
